Pokemon Romances
by ThePokemonLover69
Summary: A series about pokémon and their trainers having lots of sex.
1. Rules

Hello fans, this is going to be my new series, I'm going to be doing several one-shots of pokémon having sex, it can be pokémon X pokémon or human X pokémon, I can do yuri (lesbian), or straight, no yaio(gay) I can do twosome, threeway, fourway, what ever you want, you request it, I'll (probably) wright it. First up is Celebi(M)/Mew(F)/Shaymin(F).


	2. Celebi X Shaymin X Mew

After reading YamiMarik1994 Never ending pokémon romances, and reading the Shaymin, Celebi, Mew three way, I had to make my own version, so here's mine, and I've noticed there is a lack of lemons involving legendary pokémon. Also this will link up one of my later stories, Love Of Legends (working title), basically a series of lemons with legendries.

It was a warm, bright sunny day in the Ilex Forest. Celebi and Shaymin walked out of the bushes, Shaymin enjoyed the feeling of the soft grass under her paws. Celebi floater in the air above her, looking at her.

"Soooo, 've been here for a few hours, and ..." Shaymin began, but Celebi was to focused on how hot she was, remembering all the things they had done in the past when suddenly WHAM!, he slammed into a tree, falling to the grassy floor oh his face. "CEBEBI!" Shaymin ran over to him, turning him over and seeing a large welt had formed on his forehead. She used aromatherapy on him, as well as other moves, to heal him, "SHAY!".

Celebi was cloaked in in light and he felt his welt go down, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, after all, I wouldn't want any thing to happen to my favorite toy." Shaymin said, her usual playful side showing. "But I think you know what I want in return." She said in a more seductive voice.

Celebi smiled and he felt his member harden, this wasn't the first time they had done something like this. Shaymin looked at Celebi's unusually shaped member with lust in her eyes, it was long for his size, and also thick, and with a knot at its base, but his cock-tip looked something akin to a hook with small thorns around the tip, and its coloring was a pinkish-green.

Shaymin looked at the dick hungrily and gave the organ a long lick up the base to the tip. Celebi moaned loudly, and Shaymin looked at him seductively before taking the appendage into her mouth. Her mouth was very small, but it was deep. Shaymin struggle to get the first several inches of him into her mouth, but after several seconds, Celebi put his hands on the back of her head, gripping her bush like hair, and forced her to deepthroat him. Shaymin felt his barbs scrap her throat slightly, it wasn't anything painful, but it did cause discomfort. Celebi moaned and groaned in pleasure as she continued her pleasurable work, Celebi took one of his hands off her head and placed it on the ground, causing it to glow green.

Shaymin took her moth off his cock and swirled her tongue around the head, avoiding the barbs before she lowered her head to his balls and began to suck one each one. "Does my Celebi like it when I do this?" She asked, loudly sucking on one of his balls. Shaymin playfully kissed and nipped at his knot. Celebi then put more energy into the ground and several vines emerged from the forest's floor. "I'll show you how much." Celebi said quietly.

Shaymin was too busy licking and sucking on his cock to notice the vines. She felt something wrap around her hind legs, she turned away and saw two vines wrapped around her legs. "Celebi, you naughty boy, yo-AH!" Before she could finish, Celebi pulled her up into the air. Celebi turned her around so he was facing her dripping pink hotness, "Wow, your already this wet, just from sucking me off?" He pulled her closer to his mouth, but keeping her mouth just out of reach of his dick. Celebi put his moth on her lips and drank her nectar, slurping loudly. "MMMMM, Shaymin you taste so good." He raised her and put her belly up, tying her arm up in vines, and lowered her. Celebi stood up and walked over to her, rubbing his hands through her fur until he found her nipples, he began to suck on them before going back to her pussy.

"Please just fuck me already!" Shaymin demanded.

Above them, Mew was flying, looking for the two, as Arceus had called meeting. And she found them, by hearing their moaning, Shaymin was trapped in vines and Celebi was licking her pussy, that made Mew very horny ,and seeing the size of his member made her need to have him inside her. I guess have time for a quickie.

"Ok," Celebi said, placing his cock on top of her pussy and pushing it forward, and pulling it back, teasing her. After several minutes of doing this, Celebi was about to penetrate her, when he was knocked to the floor, he looked and saw a lust filled Mew sitting on his lap. "Mew, what the hell are you doing?!" Shaymin yelled.

"Oh, sorry Celebi, I just noticed this big hard cock, and I couldn't just let it go unattended." Mew said, beginning so slide her pussy across his cock.

"Hey, I was taking care of him you slut!" Shaymin growled, trying to get out of her bindings.

"Like you would know how to take care of a male, I've been with human and pokémon, its time to show this guy how a real fuck goes down." Mew said, inserting his cock onto her sopping pussy, and pulling Celebi into a heated kiss. Seeing this sent Shaymin into a frenzy. "My, my you are bigger that I had expected." Mew began to ride Celebi cowgirl style, as well as moving her hips forward and backward, skyrocketing both of their pleasure. Mew pulled away from the kiss, blushing heavily for air.

"GGNNNHHH." Celebi groaned as he fought to keep in his orgasm, but the warmth and tightness of Mew's pussy was making that hard. He felt his knot begin to inflate.

"Mmmmm," Mew said, throwing her head up and closing her eyes in pleasure as her orgasm approached, but before she could, she was swatted away.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE YOU BITCH!" Shaymin screamed in rage, something that almost never happened, having broken out of her bonds. She seated herself on his cock and pushed it inside herself, she was much tighter than Mew, and gyrated her hips, causing both of them to orgasm. She grunted I pain as Celebi forced his knot into her, and spewed his plant seed into her, distending her stomach. She sighed contently as she was filled by Celebi's cum, thankfully Arceus had prevented legendries from being able to be impregnated.

Mew shook herself off and lunged at Shaymin, knocking her off Celebi, and pulling his knot out of her painfully, causing his cum to spill out. The two began to fight, stirring up large amounts of dust. Celebi made several vines come out of the ground and grab the two feuding females, holding them apart, the two still were throwing blows, so Celebi soaked his fingers in his saliva, before inserting one hand in each female's pussy, making them moan and calm down. "Ladies, ladies calm down, there's more than enough of me to go around."

Mew used her psychic power to pull Shaymin towards her, after Mew pulled over, she pulled Shaymin into a heated kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Shaymin said, "Celebi, it looks like you have a visitor." The sight had instantly re-hardened Celebi's member.

"What, you never seen two sexy girls kiss?" Mew asked seductively. Celebi walked over to her, and made the vines lower both of them, so Mew was on the bottom. The two females shoved their tongue into each other's mouths. Celebi positioned himself to enter Shaymin's pussy. Before he entered Shaymin, he pushes his cock between their pussies, so that it was sandwiched between the two sexy females. He grabbed Shaymin's paws and began to thrusting to build up pleasure for all three. After several minutes of this her pulled out and penetrated Shaymin. "AH!" She moaned into Mew's mouth, not expecting his to do it so quickly. Celebi made his vines move Mew any, breaking the girl's kiss. "Hey Cele-!" She was cut off by Celebi plunging vines into her pussy, and using them to fuck her." Oh, so many."

Celebi moved his hands to her hips and began to fuck Shaymin faster. "Faster, *pant* harder." Celebi happily answer her request and slammed harder into her and faster. Shaymin panted harder and her warm tight walls tightened around him. She tried to thrush her body back, but the vines made it hard.

"AHH,AHH" Mew moaned as the four vines in her pussy pumped at different speeds and strength, and because Celebi could feel what they felt, he knew she was close, so her pulled the vines out and they sprayed their greenish sap into her womb, Mew groaned in ecstasy at this, though she did not cum. She lay back in the vines, resting. "Don't worry Mew, your next." Celebi thrust into Shaymin repeatedly, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth from her pleasure. Shaymin's walls tightened and convulsed around his member more and more. Celebi's knot began to inflate again, and his balls began to tighten signaling his climax. "Shaymin, I'm close too." Celebi pulled Shaymin into a kiss and thrust his knot into her before he came, spraying his seed into her again. The two moaned into each other's mouths while Celebi continued to thrust, riding out their orgasms.

After several minutes of heavy panting, Celebi's knot deflated, and he pulled out of Shaymin, his seed and her fluids spilled out and a small plant sprouted up there it touched the floor. Celebi lie onto the floor under Mew, and he released her, so that when she landed on him, it was on top of his member. "Good, now I get to the main event." She extended her tail, and it was aimed straight for Shaymin's vagina, shoving it all the way up it, hitting her G-spot, and pumping in and out off Shaymin with her tail, like a makeshift dildo. Mew put her hands on Celebi's shoulders and said, "Just sit back and enjoy the show Celebi." And she began to slide her pussy over his member, re-hardening it, and once it was, she re-inserted his member into her pussy. she then used her experience at sex to pleasure Celebi, gyrating her hips while lifting them up and slamming them down on his lap. Celebi put his hands on her hips and he squeezed her ass causing her to squeal. "You really are a naughty boy Celebi." Mew and Celebi continues on like this until Shaymin screamed in pleasure as she came again, haring his mate's cries of pleasure helped draw his climax closer, and Mew's tightening pussy was helping too. Celebi began to thrust upwards, and then lodged his knot into her pussy lips. "OH MY ARCEUS!" Mew yelled when she felt his knot enter her, remembering why she came here. She felt Celebi continue to thrust upwards and then she felt her release come, her clear fluids leaking thought his knot, and washing over his member, triggering his release. Celebi's cum blasted into her womb, filling her, but it was drained away by it leaking through her pussy. Mew was so tired that she fell over onto her back, panting. "This may *pant* be a bad *pant* time to say this *pant* but Arceus called a meeting now." All three hardly looked like legendries, covered in drying cum, and sweat, and smelling of sweat, cum, and sex, much less than the pokémon being called by the universe's creator to an important meeting.

**so what did you guys think?, also the more subs on YouTube my friend gets, the more chapters I'll add quicker**

**here's his channel channel/UCux-5sh6s5-1Gg1JD6HFsjw**

**Next is Sceptile x Bayleef, both Ash's.**


	3. Bayleef and Sceptile

** This was a request from Zen, Sceptile X Bayleef. I haven't seen a lot of lemons for either of these two and the hentai for Sceptile is mostly female, and Bayleef almost nonexistent, so I took up this challenge, and ****some one PLEASE make a hentai comic for this****(I like hentai comics, and think this would be a nice one).**

A green, lizard pokémon watched from the shadows as a blue haired girl walked into Ash's house, she gave off a very strong scent. It wasn't bed, rather it was very sweet, and smelled similar to a Lopunny in heat. She watched as she walked in and heard her go up to Ash's room. Stealthily, Sceptile climbed up to his trainer's room and saw the girl and Ash were... mating, so they didn't notice him, and he began to feel aroused looking at the girl. Her voice was so loud that he heard it through the window. He watched for several minutes before the girl turned her head and her dropped down quickly. He made his way into the forest so no one could see him.

"Hi Sceptile." He heard a hi pitched voice said, and he turned around to see Bayleef. "So you saw the two of them too? Damn they were really going at it." Sceptile turned around to face her, "Uhm, Sceppy, you have a little visitor." She said, pointing to his massive erection, he tried to hide it, embarrassed showing his cock accidently to a female. "Would you like me to help you with that?" She said seductively.

Normally bold and confident, "Uh, sorry I'd love to, but it's late and I bette-" He was stopped by her giving him a long lick. "Can't we just have a little fun?" She said, her eyes large and adorable. "Again, I'd love to but as I said, it's late and I had better get some rest." Sceptile slowly inched his way deeper into the forest, when a new scent hit his nostrils, the scent of heat. Sceptile knew Bayleef had a thing for him, most females did, but she had never shown it much, but now he knew why she was like this, this was her first heat, and she needed to mate. Sceptile felt bad about not helping her, but he couldn't go to her now, she may not think of him as the macho tough guy he acted like anymore. He took another deep sniff, she smelled nice like a bouquet of fresh flowers, and after smelling the air, he felt his cock get harder. He continued back to his den in the round, a large cavern he dug in he forest floor, he sealed the entrance, and curled up for sleep.

Later that night

"Grhnn." Sceptile groaned as he slept. Sweat dripped down his face as he dreamt. Inside his dream he felt a familiar smell tickled his nose, it was sweet like a bouquet of fresh flowers. As time went on, details of his dream slowly became clearer. Sceptile felt something warm and moist wrapped around his midsection. He began to hear a high pitched and loud moaning, and noticed that the darkness began to clear up. After several minutes, Sceptile realized that he was holding something up, and thrusting this waist into the object. the high pitch moans made way to distinguishable words and loud panting. " Oh yes Sceppy. Yes, give it to me, make me your bitch." Sceptile tossed and turned as he slept, gripping and pumping his dick as he dreamt. He opened his eyes and saw what he was doing in great detail, he was holding a pokémon up by her hind legs, and was fucking her, and the pokémon was...Bayleef! Sceptile woke up, realizing he was masturbating to fucking Bayleef, his awakening had left him blue-balled, but he didn't care, he needed Bayleef, now. He left his nest and took off for the forest, wanting to claim her.

Bayleef wandered through the forest, her pussy burning for a male's attention, she tried to hold in her vines, but she couldn't. It was almost like they had a mind of their own, several of them had wrapped around each other into a dildo similar in size to Sceptile's member. She looked back at it with both hunger and regret, wanting Sceptile to be the first to pierce her depths. One large vine forced its away into her mouth. "NO!" She yelled, but her vines didn't listen, pushing its way down her throat. Bayleef whimpered as her vine imitation of a cock attached itself to a tree and two other vines pulled her closer to the vine cock. Her heat scent filling the forest.

Sceptile ran though the forest, it was too dark to see, but he didn't need to see to find her, her heat scent was so strong that he could tell exactly where she was from hundreds of feet away. As he got closer to her, his eyesight adjusted to the darkness and he saw Bayleef was wrapped in vines, one shoved in her mouth an one in he shape of his cock, he felt flattered, that was rubbing against the lips of her pussy, he would have watched, but he didn't want her vines to de-flower her. "Hello." Sceptile called.

Bayleef's heart almost jumped out of her body when she saw him, and her face became a bright red because of him seeing her like this, and she managed to spit out the vine. "Sceptil-oooooo." She said as the dildo rubbed against her pussy again.

"I'm flattered you wanted me so much that you made your vines into a dildo about my size, but wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" He released his member and it sprang to life, hardening to its full 1'4" length.

Bayleef felt the dildo vine was about to enter her, she gained the strength to pull it apart, and she released another burst of heat scent.

Her heat scent filled his nostrils, its sweet smell was intoxicating. The two ran over to each other, but Bayleef was prevented because of her still being held by her. She retracted the last of her vines, and the two met up and embraced each other, rolling on the grass. The two stared into each other's eyes before Sceptile kissed Bayleef and his tongue entered her mouth. After several minutes, Bayleef broke the kiss and made her way down to his midsection. She stared in awe at his member's size, she inhaled deeply and her nose was filled by his musk. His member was 1'4" , entirely green, and ready for her. She licked the head experimentally, the taste was like mango and musk. She made a loud moan upon tasting it. She drew her tongue down the shaft, the feeling of her medium sized tongue going across his dick was pleasurable. As she made her was slowly down his cock, she felt the taste and scent of his musk became stronger, and her hormones began make her pussy burn.

She wrapped her paws around the base and began to lick the entire length of the cock until it was well lubticated by her tongue, she put the tip of the cock into her mouth. She knew the whole thing wouldn't be able to fit in her mouth, but after 6 inches, she couldn't handle any more, but she was thankful for her long neck, and. began to deep throat him, having his member's 1'4" length down her throat. Her throat was tight and squeezed his member.

"Ahhh." Sceptile moaned as her warm tongue caressed him, Bayleef smiled as best she could with Sceptile's cock stuffed in her mouth and throat, knowing she was pleasuring him. Bayleef had to stand up, as his cock was too large and long for her to lay down and pleasure Sceptile comfortably. Sceptile stroked Bayleef's neck and she moaned under his touch, sending waves of pleasure through his cock, causing him to moan as well. Sceptile began to thrust upwards slightly, getting steadily stronger until he began to hit her throat. She made her way to his knot and tried to close her mouth around it until she engulfed it, and held it in her mouth. Bayleef swished her tongue around the knot, inflating it more, before it got stuck in her mouth she removed it. Sceptile loved the feeling of her warm mouth and throat wrap around him. Her gentle sucking began increase his pleasure. She took he cock out of her mouth and licked the head, and she only put it back in her mouth. Bayleef began to kneed the head with her tongue and pushed her tongue into his dick hole, and Sceptile felt pleasure shoot through him. She put his member back in her mouth and moaned on to it, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Ghfff" Sceptile groaned as he felt his pleasure build, his claws gouged ruts into the ground due to the pleaure. Bayleef could tell that he was getting close as his moans and groans were getting louder, as well as his member began to throb more. Sceptile felt his knot begin to swell, and his balls tighten as his climax approached, but right as he was about to blow, Bayleef took the cock out of her mouth. Sceptile was blue-balled by Bayleef, he felt his balls churn ferociously in anticipation of his orgasm that never came. He was going to jack off, but Bayleef had made her vines hold his hands down so he couldn't.

"Uh, uh uh. Not yet." Bayleef said, not wanting him to blow just yet. "Now its my turn." She walked over to him and she placed her pussy above his face. Sceptile marveled at her pussy, he shoved his nose into her pussy. "Ah!" Bayleef exclaimed.

Sceptile took a deep sniff of her pussy, relishing the sweet aroma. He shoved his tongue as deep as it could go. She let out a moan as her head fell to the floor. Sceptile lapped up her juices, she tasted like Citrius berries. Bayleef experienced relief from her heat as Sceptile drove his ongue deep into her moist core. Sceptile licked the inside of her warm tunnel, savoring the flavor and sending pleasure through Bayleef. She moaned loudly, her walls squeezed his tongue. Sceptile continued his work, building up her pleasure by licking, slurping and biting her pussy lips. Sceptile gave her one last, long lick, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

Bayleef felt her pussy tighten after the lick, but nothing after. "Hey, what gives?"

Sceptile's hands broke free and he threw her off and he stood over her. Bayleef saw Sceptile standing over her, and her knew what was happening. "Time for the fun part." She said, seductively swinging her hips. She felt Sceptile's claws grab onto her ass, "Oh, so you want to do it li-AH!" she was flipped over onto he back so Sceptile could look into her eyes. Sceptile lifted her up and set his cock in between her pussy lips, he lowered her so her shoulders where on the floor, but her still held her ass up. Sceptile placed his hands on her inner thighs and began to rub his cock across her pussy, teasing her. Bayleef growled at Sceptile's teasing, and her eyes trailed away from his eyes to his cock. It glided across her pussy, causing her to leak more and some to drip down her stomach and ass. After several minutes of this, Sceptile finally pushed his cock into her pussy. "Pop my cherry."

Bayleef moaned as his tip entered her, and she gladly welcomed the invader. Sceptile pressed his head against her's. After several inches, Sceptile passed where her hymen would be if she had one, and he encountered significant resistance because her tunnel was so tight. Bayleef looked and saw less than a third of his cock was in her and he was already stretching her a lot. She felt equal pain and pleasure as he put the next third into her. Sceptile gave on thrust, shoving the last segment of his cock into her, breaking both of their virginities. Bayleef grunted in pain she felt Sceptile's massive member was going to split her in two.

Sceptile wanted to let her adjust to his size, but he wanted to fuck her even more, and desire won. He started slowly at first, enjoying the gentle sucking of her pussy as he pulled out. He forcefully thrust back into her causing her to nearly cum and moan. Sceptile began to pick up speed.

"Oh please... Don't...Don't...Do...Don't stop!" Bayleef could hardly say her words do to the pleasure. "HARDER!DEEPER!"

"Ok then." Sceptile said, pounding her harder.

Bayleef's tongue hung out of her mouth because of Sceptile's increased force and deepness of his thrusts. She felt his balls and knot slap against her ass loudly. Sceptile felt her moist tunnel begin to contract and he felt his own balls begin to tighten. He grabbed her and turned her around so they were fucking doggystyle. He grunted as he thrust faster, making both of them pant loudly, Bayleef was getting close. "AHH!" Bayleef bellowed as she came, but was quickly silenced by Sceptile placing his mouth over her's and kissing her as she came while he still thrusted into her. She moaned into his mouth and suddenly she began to glow, and she evolved in to a Meganium.

He opened his eyes and saw she had evolved during her orgasm. This made Sceptile thrust faster until he felt her walls tighten around him and his climax approach, so he pushed his knot into her, tying him into her. She would have screamed in pain, but Sceptile's mouth muffled it.

With one final thrust, Sceptile emptied his balls in to her, his warm cum filling up her womb so much that is distended her stomach. He thrust several more times, pumping every last drop into her before taking away his mouth, "Wow, that was incredible Bayle- I mean Meganium." Sceptile said.

"What I'm a Bayle-" She looked down and saw she had evolved during sex. "YAY, I finally evolved." She said. Meganium tried to get off, but his knot locked them together. "That sure was a lot of spunk you had, you must have really been backed up." She swished the sperm around in her womb. The two kissed again until the knot deflated and Meganium was about to get off, when Sceptile held her on and carried her back to his den where they curled up and fell asleep. "I hope you put a baby in my belly Sceppy." And with that she drifted off to sleep, with cock and cum still in her.

Sceptile licked her face and joined her in sleep, enjoying the thought of being her mate, and hopefully the father to her future children. Little did both of them know, Sceptile HAD impregnated her. (which is possible in game)

**DAMN THIS TOOK TOO LONG, Zen I hope you like and I will make changes. Also any girls out there who want to be charterers in my later stories, message me. sorry i haven't been making updated, ive been busy planning other stories. Next is Dawn X Lopunny, later Oshawott X Snivy and some Marley ones after that ... I don't know what's next, send your requests and I may just use them. Also any one know how to contact poképornlive?**


	4. Sta-RAPE-tor

Ok, this wont be a Dawn one I had a better idea that no one has done, and again PLEASE MAKE A HENTAI COMIC OF THIS ONE! this will also like up with Love of Legends.

WARNING: GANG RAPE SCENE, but not any thing hardcore, or abusive

"Feel free to do with her as you wish." A large female bird like figure said to another large bird, "You do understand what I am asking of you, and if you do," Her talons gripped around his cock, "I will reward you," She licked her beak, "Handsomely." And she squeezed his cock.

"Yes my love, I will do this for you." The male said, walking out of the cave, "The Great Master of the Northern Skies always gets what he wants." And with that the massive gray bird took off, watching the skies for his prey.

A large blue bird flew through the sky, her large wings taking her though the clouds. Articuno flew into a large white cloud and sat on top of it, looking down ate the beach bellow. Her thoughts still lingered on her mate, Zapdos, she flew faster to see him sooner. She saw a large shadow over head and payed little attention to it. It was large gray bird.

"There is my prey." It said, before swooping down at Articuno.

The large, blue bird was flying on, unaware of the danger. Articuno felt something grab her wings and drag her to the ground. "AH!" She said as the attacker dragged her to the ground, she looked back and saw what it was. It was the Great Staraptor, Master of the Northern Skies. and she tried to squirm free.

"Sh sh sh." Staraptor said, wrapping his wings over het front and caressing her chest and muffling her beak. "Don't try and escape, or it will be worse."

She tried to scream, but she couldn't through his thick feathers. when they got closer to the ground, he removed his wings and slowed their descent. They landed on a small beach surrounded by sharp rocks and hills. "HELP!" She screamed, trying to flap her wings and escape, but her wings hurt too much to flee.

"Quit your screaming." He said, walking over to her, he grabbed her face and lifted it up to his until they were only inches away. "Don't waste your breath, you will need it." He placed his beak on hers and opened her's, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away, leaving Articuno shocked and scared as he walked behind her. "Now lets begin." His claws grabbed onto her legs, and spread them, causing her pussy to begin to leak.

Articuno then felt something poke her butt. Though she already knew the answer, she asked the question anyway. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

He chuckled and said, "Have my way." Staraptor thrust his cock between her ass, hot-dogging his 2' 4" cock. After he did that, he spread her pussy eve more, making her leak more, forming a small puddle in the sand. "It seems you are already wet, well, I don't like to keep a lady waiting." He wrapped his wing around her mouth and said, "And you seem so very eager."

Articuno whimpered and she felt the tip of his cock touch her pussy's lips. Then he forcefully shoved his entire length into her. Articuno moaned into his wing as she felt the unwelcomed invader stretch her and reaching her womb. It had been a long time since she had felt this full.

"Just relax, I don't want to have to hurt you." Staraptor let his cock sit in her moist tunnel, it was cold, but a type of welcoming cold, and VERY tight. He grunted as he tried to pull out, but she was so tight that it was hard to. "Wow, you are as tight as a virgin Articuno, you mate must be very small." Staraptor gloated, beginning to thrust into her. "Tell me, how small is Zapdos, me must be pretty small to leave you this tight."

Staraptor was right, Zapdos was very small, though Zapdos are only 5'3" (yeah I was shocked too), he was an electric type and they have small members, he was only 1'9". Articuno felt his cock slam into her g-spot, and she yelled "OH YES RIGHT THERE!" And she yelped in pleasure as he continued to rape her.

Articuno's tunnel squeezed his cock tightly, making it hard for him to thrust into her hard. A moan bubbled from Articuno's mouth as he thrust into her, the last few inches of his cock reappearing for a moment before being swallowed again by her warm, wet tunnel. And then again...and again...and again, his pattern began picking up speed with each thrust until her cries grew louder as the great bird's pride slammed in and out of her sex.

She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was actually beginning to enjoy Staraptor raping her. NO, she though, Zapdos is the only on... her thoughts faded as a large wave of pleasure hit her. No, I am going to make sure that I hate this, and he was still hammering her ass. she grunted and moaned as she felt her pleasure began to build.

Staraptor repeatedly thrust into Articuno's moist tunnel, loving the beautiful sound of her moaning. Her slippery and moist hole hugged and squeezed his cock, showing she was going to cum soon. Articuno fought to hold back her imminent orgasm, but moaned out loud any way. "Oh, you pussy feels so good, why hold it back I know you are loving this."

Staraptor's words struck her, as much as she wanted to hate it, she couldn't go on denying it, she loved this. She loved having a powerful male hold her down, him thrusting his cock forcefully into her, but mostly she loved that fact that he was so large. His massive member pulverized her womb, after nearly 3000 of Zapdos's miniscule cock, it felt good to be filled so much, but she still held back, feeling her pussy tense up and here her grunt, he realized hat she was doing and pulled out of her. A small dribble of her juices poured out.

Without Staraptor's great appendage in her, Articuno's pussy began to burn with need, she felt only one more thrust would make her cum. Articuno began to squirm, trying to rub her pussy on anything to ease pain, but Staraptor was holding onto her legs too tight so she couldn't move. Articuno buried her face in the sand and screamed.

Staraptor was also feeling the need to continue, as he had blue-balled himself, and her swollen pink entrance almost seemed to call him in, but he wanted to make her to tell him to. "All you need to do is tell me to keep going and I will." As a little motivation he teased her pussy.

She moaned into the sand, and after a few seconds she said into the sand, "Plmmmze fhhhhk nne."

"I'm sorry what was that?" He brought his head closer to hers.

She lifted her head out of the sand and said, "Please, fuck me!" The need had gotten to intense and she needed release. Articuno whimpered and began to cry, and squirm more.

"Now was that so hard to say?" He asked, and he grabbed onto the front of her wings and lined himself up. "Quit squirming, I'll be gentile, er." He rammed himself into her, she moaned out loud and her love tunnel contracted and she came. Her juices washing over his cock, and leaked out of her opening. "Well, someone seems to be enjoying herself." Articuno began to sob quietly. Rubbing the side of his head of hers, Staraptor said, "Oh, don't cry, I'll let you go soon." Staraptor then began to thrust into her again.

Staraptor was thrusting into her forcefully, but not enough to cause her pain, with each one her body lurched forward, and she felt her cum still in her womb flowing back and forth. She felt her breathing speed up and her pussy began to contract again.

"Wow, you are already close to cumming again? You must be really loving this." Staraptor said, still penetrating her repeatedly, and his breath too was beginning to speed up as well. He then slammed his pride into her tunnel, hilting himself and making her tunnel incredibly sensitive due to how close she was. With Staraptor's massive appendage still in her, she could feel every pulse, every throb, every twitch of the meat pole.

She moaned exceptionally loud when he pulled his cock out slightly and pushed that small length back in. It took every scrap of self control for Staraptor to not pound the female beneath him, but when she moaned again, he lost it. He released her wings and grabbed her waist with his claws, and turning her around, rotating her on his cock, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. Looking her in the eyes he said, "Get ready, cuz now the real fun starts." He pulled out so only his tip was still in her. He slammed himself back into her, hitting her g-spot and making her moan. He heard her begin to pant as his hot member resumed splitting her icy cold lips. Articuno moaned as the Staraptor pounded her ass, her juices leaving a slick coating on his cock. Her pleasure was making her loose control of herself, she didn't want to look at Staraptor, so she looked the only way she could, down and all there was to see was his cock plunging in and out of her love tunnel. Articuno tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her pans and moans grew louder, and Staraptor began to thrust into her harder. His dick twitched and throbbed he felt his climax approach, and he could tell Articuno was getting close too. Sweat dripped off her body and her pussy began to contract more around the invader, and instinctively wrapped her wings around his body and pulled him closer.

Pressed right up against her body, Staraptor thrust hard into her and she screamed in pleasure as she came. Starptor was right next to her ear and he felt like he lost an eardrum. Articuno rode out her orgasm, loving the feeling of Staraptor still thrusting into her as she came. Staraptor was unable to hold on, he groaned and all his pen up seed burst into her core.

Articuno felt wave after wave of hot avian seed be pumped into her womb. This continued for several minutes or Staraptor thrusting and pumping his cum into her, "So. Much. Cum." Articuno aid out of breath. The massive amount of sperm not only filled her womb but every thing from her vagina to her ovaries, her abdomen was so distended that she looked pregnant, thankfully legendries can't get pregnant.

After Staraptor had finished pumping every thing in his balls into her, he flopped off her and landed next to her and looked at her. Panting the Staraptor said, "Wow, that was great, I'm going to enjoy having you as a fuck-toy for a while." He closed his eyes and began to rest.

Articuno tried to get up, but her insides were so full of cum that it was painful to try and get up. She tried to get her wing out from under Staraptor's body. After she freed her wing she got up and ran while flapping her wings franticly.

Her flapping awoke Staraptor, who immediately got up and chased her, when he reached her he tackled her and pinned her. He looked her in the eye and he looked PISSED! "I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE! My mistress told me o hurt you, humiliate you make you suffer, but I didn't. I was being nice because I happen to find you quite beautiful and I don't want to hurt some thing so beautiful, but because of this, I will do that to you." He cawed loudly into the air and three other pokémon, all a large as he was, a Charizard, a Houndoom, and a Pidgeot, all of them with massive hard-ons. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Articuno gulped nervously as Staraptor go off her. "So who wants to go first?"

"Me." The Charizard said, he grabbed her white chest fur and picked her up, then he pushed her against a wall of rock. He licked his fangs and said, "My, my you are a pretty one, I'll try to not hurt my toy to much." Charizard forced her down to his waist, and directly in front of her was Charizard's red, hot dick, now Articuno got a better look at his dick, it was 2'7" with a large knot at the base. "What are you waiting for?" He said impatiently, before he forced it into her mouth.

"Ghmm fhthnb." She felt the massive member snake its way down her small beak and into her throat, its heat drying her throat. She tried to get the burning organ out of her mouth, but she couldn't because Charizard was holding her head in place. After a few seconds he let go and she gasped for breath, and looked for water to quench her parched throat.

"Does Arti want something to drink?" Charizard said mockingly, she nodded, "Well, keep sucking and you will."

She hated it and she knew it was demeaning, but it was the only thing she could do, so she wrapped her beak around the appendage and licked it ferociously, trying to get him to cum. Her tongue twirlted aroun the tip, her eyes fixed no the cock in front of her, she saw Charizard's massive balls swing under his legs, almost hypnotizing her. As she obediently bobbed her head, sucking on the Charizard's cock, she traced her tongue across the ridged bottom of the length, and she couldn't help but feel a small amount of her juices spill out.

Charizard grunted slightly and thrust into her mouth, some of his pre-cum leaking out

Articuno greedily lapped up the spicy liquid,it was burning hot, but she didn't care. Charizard grabbed the back of her head again, and roared loudly. The bird felt his cock throb and twitch, so the tried with all her strength to push against his two hand and catch his pay-load. she felt large spurts of his thick white cum blast into her mouth. It was extremely spicy and hot, but the thirsty female gladly excepted it, gulping down his cum. After about two minutes of cumming, the dragon took his cock out of her mouth. "Thank you." She said quietly, but Charizard heard her. After she swallowed the last bit of his cum, she licked the tip of his cock, wanting to get all of it, he jacked off, letting the last few drops land on her longue, and also for something else.

Charizard lifted up the legendary, and pushed her up against the wall, putting his arms under her wings for support. Articuno felt something poke her pussy, so she looked down and gasped in shock that his cock had re-hardened already. "What, didn't you know that I'm a fire dragon?" He said," And the thing about us it that we can fuck all day." The beast smiled and grabbed his pride with one hand, guiding it to it's next destination.  
Articuno felt the tip enter her, and it burned, he was impatient and in one thrust, he shoved most of his length into her. "Oh," She moaned loudly, feeling the smoldering length cut through her icy cunt. She screamed in pain and pleasure, he was much longer and thicker than Staraptor, she was thankful that he had loosened her up, of Charizard may have ripped her in two. Articuno looked down, expecting to see his whole length buried in her, but it wasn't, nearly 7 inches were left out.

"Damn bitch, you are TIGHT!" He said, trying to cram the rest of his dick into her. He then managed to shove the rest into her.

"AAAAAHHHH" Articuno screamed, she felt Charizard's cock pushing out against her stomach. Charizard didn't give her a chance to adjust, he mercilessly pounder her. She felt Charizard's colossal balls smashing into her ass. "Please, *pant*, be genTLE!" Charizard slammed into her g-spot incredibly forcefully. Her moans getting incredibly loud.

Charizard felt his balls tighten, and knot swell. He thrust into her with increasing strength until he forced his knot into her. Articuno threw her head up in pleasure when she felt Charizard's colossal knot be forced into her pussy lips, and it was still inflating! He felt her tight pussy trying to push it out, but the dragon pulled out so only his tip was in her, and he slammed the whole length into her, "YES, TAKE IT ALL LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!" She wrapped her wings around him to hold on to him and then the whole knot was stuck in her, but he wasn't done yet. He still thrust into her, Articuno felt she was getting close and began to grind against him. Her breath sped up, and she felt his cock get MUCH hotter, nearly scorching her tunnel. He roared, and his scalding seed blasted into her. The boiling liquid quickly filled her empty womb, Articuno thought, if Staraptor's load was a 7 this was a 10.

Articuno moaned in pleasure and pain as she felt more and more of his seed be pumped into her body, but the hat was too much. "Please pull out, it hurts." She pleaded, feeling the burning seed scorch her tunnel.

"I'm sorry, but until I deflate, I'm stuck balls deep in your lovely, chilly tunnel." He said, letting out a laugh, and he stayed in her for several minutes, enjoying the way her pussy contracted and squeezed him until his knot deflated and he pulled out of her.

Charizard's seed gushed out of her and Articuno fell to the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Please, no more." Articuno begged, out of breath.

"Oh sweetie, we aren't even close to being finished." Pidgeot said, and he flew over to her and carried her to the center of the beach. "this is going to be," He got behind her and bent to her ear, "fun. "And he laughed manically. A shadow fell over her, and she saw Staraptor standing over her, his cock hard. "It looks like your pussy has been a bit over used, but what about your ass?"

"N-" She opened her mouth to protest, but Staraptor shoved his cock into her mouth, she felt Pidgeot's cock tip slide on to her ass.

"Its so plump and firm, I can't wait to fuck it." Articuno tried franticly to say something, but Staraptor's large organ prevented her, and then Pidgeot slapped he ass, watching it jiggle. Pidgeot began to push his length into her, but she was very tight, "Damn it Articuno, have you ever taken one in here?" She mumbled and shook her head. "Then it looks like I'm the first." He tried to force the rest of his cock onto her, and after nearly 3 minutes, he finally did. Meanwhile, Staraptor pounded her mouth, her tongue furiously working to get Staraptor close but before Pidgeot could even get started, Staraptor blew in her mouth. Articuno choked on the seed that Staraptor pumped into her. Staraptor pulled out of her beak and shot one more stream of cum on her face. Pidgeot grabbed her legs and pulled some of his member out, and pushed it back into her. He started slowly at first, only pulling out some of his member , then he sped up, pulling out more and more until he was thrusting into her painfully.

She knew Pidgeot was larger than Staraptor, and because he was in an even tighter hole, the pain was nearly immeasurable, she began to cry again. "Please stop, IT HURTS!"

"Well you made it cum to this, you struggled against me, and now you need to deal with my brother." Staraptor said.

She sobbed and felt thee massive cock in her ass continued to force its way through her body. Pidgeot thrust with ever increasing strength, making the legendary pokémon beneath him his bitch. He twitched and throbbed in her as her plump butt tightened around him. He grunted and panted as he continued to rape her ass, "My my Arti, I'm gonna enjoy fucking your ass a lot more in the future, its so soft and *grunt* tight." After a few more thrusts, Pidgeot moaned as he blew in her ass.

Articuno felt his cum fill up her ass, and then force its way out of her ass. She heard Pidgeot put out with a loud pop. "Please no more." She pleaded.

"How about ,"no"." Charizard said, "I still want a piece of that lovely ass."

"Yeah, and I haven't even gotten a turn with her." Houndoom complained.

Articuno felt Charizard's claws grip her wings, and got on top of her. "He lowered his face next to hers and said, Don't worry, you will love this." She felt his tongue snake its way into her mouth and kissed her, "You will just be burning with passion when we are done." He lifted his hips and repeatedly stabbed at her ass, before finally penetrating her, she grunted as she felt the dragon's large dick enter her, then he flipped her over, so her back was on top of his chest. "Ok boss, she's already." He licked her neck, and bit it lightly, eliciting a moan from her. "Hey guys, I think she's starting to warm up to me." And then me hade his cock heat up.

She felt two cocks prodding her pussy and she saw both Pidgeot and Staraptor were going in, at once! They both pushed into her, when both pushed into her, her stomach bulged out several inches. She was about to scream, but Houndoom shoved his length into her mouth, he was the smallest, 1'2", but it still filled her throat. The hell hound's shaft was squeezed by her throat, and she wrapped her tongue around it to speed up the pleasuring. All four were pumping into her with different speeds, stretching her more than she could have ever imagined, but giving her an unimaginable amount of pleasure. Houndoom's canine cock forced its way through her throat and she felt his balls slap her face, and saw his knot begin to swell. All four began to grunt more and thrust harder into her. All four member twitched and they all thrust into her one final time, sending all of them into a mind numbing orgasm. Charizard lifted her up, and thrust his knot into her ass, she screamed in pain but Houndoom's cock muffled it. Staraptor and Pidgeot pumped her pussy full of their seed, Charizard let out a river of searing cum and Houndoom let out hot jets of cum into her throat. Spurt after spurt, jet after jet, they began to pump their toy full of their cum. After several long minutes of cumming, they finally got out of her, leaving the one beautiful legendary a cum covered mess. The left, planning their next fuck session.

Am I a sick person for making this? This one was so difficult because I was fapping to it so much when I was writing it, well that school, and my lack of a girl friend, any girls I could really use your help. Everyone, I am afraid to say, but this may be my last fan fiction, I've enjoyed making them, but I don't feel right making them any more, so I'm taking them down, and I may put them back up, but I am sorry, I am done. Its been great with you, but I have to leave. Goodbye.


	5. Mewtwo

I do not own Pokémon. All Pokémon characters and places belong to Nintendo.

This fic has deplic scenes of PokémonXhuman sex/rape. If you do not like that kind of stuff, this is not the fiction for you.

Misty pounded up the stairway up to her room. "Alright, alright, I heard you!" she shouted behind herself. "Just leave me alone!"

The female teenager continued up the stairs, trying her best to ignore the shouts and cries of her three sisters behind her. Misty tried to dull all sounds away from her ears, but it was like their voices were sharp needles that kept piercing her drum deep within her ear. She hurried her pace up to the top of the stairway, ran to the door to her room, opened it, and slammed it close as soon as she entered.

"Damn it. . ."

Misty took a long, deep breath, trying to clam herself down. She exhaled and locked the door behind her.

Lately Misty's sisters were driving her up the wall. They thought it would be a great idea to stop their swimming show for a couple of days and actually battle opposing trainers. . .Well, as it turned out, her sisters were now worst than when they were before! Battle after battle after battle they were murdered and swept away. Younger and younger trainers kept on coming, making the three sisters even more annoyed when a low leveled Pokémon knew how to get out of a bad situation than their own ill-trained Pokémon did.

Since they were loosing so badly, Misty was the only one the sisters could vent to. After all, she was the youngest sister, so according to the laws of sibling rivalry: the youngest gets the worst. All day and everyday, Misty's sister would literally run up to her just to shout out their aggravations, annoyance, and everything at her. They wanted to make it seem like it was Misty's fault that they kept loosing their battles.

How could it possibly be her fault? She isn't even the one battling! Plus, her sister's Pokémon haven't battled in years! How are all of their water Pokémon supposed to know how to fight when all they've been doing is swimming in circles?

Misty sighed again. "Calm down, calm down. . .they're gone. . .it's just you now," she said to herself.

Misty closed her eyes and inhaled once more. She breathed in deeply, trying to take in all of the good. Then he exhaled slowly, letting out all of the bad. Then, she opened her eyes and screamed while nearly jumping out of her skin!

There, standing in front of her, was the powerful psychic Pokémon Mewtwo! His tall, light purple body stood tall to Misty's height. His dark purple tail swinging slowly from side to side behind the Pokémon. . .and his eyes. Misty could not look away from his deep, deep, dark purple eyes. . .

Misty quickly caught her breath and tried to calm herself down. "Mewtwo?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

I came to see you, said the psychic Pokémon. Even though he didn't exactly "speak", Mewtwo's voice was very deep and masculine. . .almost manly to Misty.

"Me? What do you need me for?" Then Misty remembered her sisters. "Oh no! They might have heard me scream! Quick, Mewtwo, find someplace to-"

That will not be necessary, said Mewtwo. Misty was confused. Mewtwo must have seen her confusion for he went ahead and explained. Before I entered this room, I placed a psychic barrier around its entire parameter that completely blocks all sound from being heard on the outside. Do not worry, no one can hear us.

Mist let out a sigh of relief. One less thing for her to worry about.

"Thank you, Mewtwo. Now tell me, why did you come here? What do you need me for?" asked Misty.

Mewtwo's deep, deep eyes seemed to dig deeper into Misty's mind as he stared at her. He took a step closer to Misty while never leaving her eyes.

I want you to do me a favor, said Mewtwo.

Misty found herself hesitating, but forced herself to trust Mewtwo and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Mewtwo took another step closer. Misty took a step back.

I need you to give me offspring.

Misty froze. Did he just suggest what she thinks he suggested? Just to make sure, she double checked. "Wh-what?"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. I need offspring. . .children. . .from you.

Misty took another step back, trying to retreat from Mewtwo's eyes. She couldn't look away from them. "But-but-but why? What do you need kids for?"

Mewtwo raised up his paw and placed it over his chest.

As much of a powerful Pokémon as I am, I am not immortal. I am the last of my kind, so I am in desperate need of dissidents, said Mewtwo. He placed his paw back down to his side.

Misty was starting to shake. She was scared of what he could do to her. "B-but me? Why me? Why not with some other Pokémon? Some wild Pokémon?"

Mewtwo advanced towards her with another step.

No, I can't. While I was being created, there were still many holes in my DNA that was cloned from Mew. The scientists that made me filled in those holes with his own human DNA. Mating with a Pokémon would be no different then if you did. Nothing would happen, our cells will not fuse to make the offspring I desire. I have to mate with either a human or another Mew.

"Then why not Mew?" asked Misty, almost begging for someone else to take her spot. "I know that there has to be another Mew out there somewhere!"

Mewtwo sniffed.

I have looked, and the only ones I can find are either male or too old to breed. Even the one that I battled with long ago is at her age to no longer reproduce. I have to mate with a human, and that human is you.

Misty was starting to panic. She had to find some other way! There has to be another way!

"But why me? Why not some other human?" asked Misty.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. Was he getting annoyed?

I cannot just simply go up to another human! My presence is still unknown with the exception of you and your friends. I cannot allow for anyone else to know of my existence.

"Then what about Jessie? She's a girl and she still remembers you!"

Even though that female does remember me and is of age, she is still a member of the organization of Team Rocket and an acquaintance of my sworn enemy, Giovanni. If I were to impregnate her, Giovanni will surely know of it and perhaps might even expierement with my own offspring. I cannot allow that to happen.

Mewtwo took another step closer to Misty. Then another, and another, moving slowly and yet moving quickly towards his prey.

It has to be you, for it can only be you. I am in need of offspring and only you can give me them, repeated Mewtwo.

Misty backed away until her back touched the closed door to her room. She tried to move, she tried with all of her might to look away from Mewtwo's eyes, but somehow they seemed to have her fixed right there.

"No!" said Misty. "I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but I can't do that. We, humans, believe that we have to fall in love with the one we have sex with. It's only right!"

Mewtwo continued his advance toward Misty, never leaving his eyes from her. He moved forward until his nose touched her's, and when they did, he paused and continued his glaring look.

I did not say it was an option, said Mewtwo. I said that I want you to do me a favor. Never did I ask for anything.

Misty's hands were shaking like crazy. She couldn't believe that this. . .this. . .Pokémon wanted so much from her. There's no way this is real! This can't be happening! He must be kidding or joking around or something, right? Misty fingered for the door nob since she couldn't move anything else. Once she felt it, she tried to give it a twist, but it refused to move as well.

Mewtwo finally moved his eyes away from Misty and watched her hands move. Trying to leave is useless.

Misty choked on her own words. "I-I'll scream! M-my S-sisers will hear me!"

Mewtwo looked back up into Misty's eyes again. He raised up one paw and placed it on her arm. She could feel his skin rubbing against her's as he stroked her arm up and down.

I told you before: I used my psychic powers to block all sounds from escaping this room. Scream all you want. . .no one will hear you.

A small squeal escaped Misty's lips as she heard this and felt Mewtwo's paw move again. His paw moved over to her shoulder and fingered the straps on her clothes, slowly trying to slide them off.

I do not understand you humans,said Mewtwo. With your clothes and everything. Too much work to worry about. Misty's left shoulder strap fell down. Forgive me, but this is my first time doing this. I do believe that I must first get you to become what you humans call "turned on". Also, while doing this, I must also "turn on" myself in the process. Maybe you can help me with that.

Misty grabbed Mewtwo's paw with her hand, stopping him. "I'm not doing this, Mewtwo. I said no!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and he ripped his paw away from Misty's grasp. Then, his eyes began to glow purple and Misty's body suddenly felt the odd feeling of weightlessness. She looked at herself and noticed that her body was now covered in some aura which color matched that of Mewtwo's glowing eyes. Mewtwo lifted Misty into the air until she was about two feet away from him. He lifted an arm up towards her, then pulled it back down, sharply. Misty's top was torn off at the same speed as Mewtwo's arm, revealing her soft skin and braw. He lifted another arm which also was pulled back down, sharply. Just like her top, Misty's pants were ripped off of her body, making her scream in fear. Mewtwo continued this pattern until all of Misty's clothes, save her bra and panties, were off and on the floor somewhere, torn.

Misty felt her body float through the air and towards her bed. Mewtwo let Misty down softly laying on her own bed. She tried to move and get away, but her body felt paralyzed and frozen. All she could move were her lips and eyes. Mewtwo walked over to where she layed and slowly layed down next to her.

Now. . .if you cooperate. . .this might be enjoyable. I have heard many times that this is fun and that you humans love doing this all the time, said Mewtwo, crawling next to her.

Misty refused to say anything. She knew that there was nothing she can do now. Mewtwo was too powerful. It must be his psychic powers that would not let her escape.

Mewtwo did not wait for her answer anyhow. He placed a paw on her belly, feeling the smoothness and softness of her amazing, tanned skin. Mewtwo's paw slowly slid up to Misty's bra and slid underneath it. Misty squealed as she felt his rough fingers over her breast, it scarred her. . .and yet it did excite her. Mewtwo cupped Misty's breast underneath her bra with his paw and slowly began to massage it, rubbing against her nipples and feeling them harden.

"Mewtwo," begged Misty one last time. "Please. . .stop. . ."

Mewtwo ignored her and continued his massaging. Now, he slid his other paw underneath Misty's bra and cupped her other breast, also massaging it. Her nipples hardened quickly to his touch and she squealed even more in fear. Mewtwo finally grabbed the bra from the inside and yanked it off of Misty's body, revealing her bare chest along with her glorious breasts. He quickly re-cupped both of her breasts again with both of his paws and rubbed against them hard. Misty was now screaming, but she knew it didn't matter.

Mewtwo bent his head down over Misty's left breast. He opened his mouth and slowly licked Misty's nipple with his long, rough tongue. Misty screamed again. . .but this time, she wasn't sure if it was from fear this time. She wouldn't let herself think of it any other way, so she forced herself to believe that she was still scared of what was to come. She looked down at Mewtwo and watched him open his mouth wide and cover her breast with it. He was sucking on her nipple! Misty screamed again and tried with all of her strength to move away, but once again failed.

She could feel his tongue on her breast, feel it move around and slid, she could feel him suck on her like a little babby. . .and oh did it feel good.

Wait, what? No! It did not feel good! This is horrible! Misty let out another squeal, no real reason for it, but it just came out. Mewtwo's other hand was still massaging her other breast. The combination of him sucking on one breast and rubbing on the other caused Misty to wet herself a bit, but not much. She was still scared.

Mewtwo moved across Misty's body until he was lying right on top of her. He pulled his mouth away from Misty's breast and replaced it with his paw. He moved his head up to Misty's head and placed his lips hard against her's, immediately shoving his tongue inside of Misty's mouth. Misty's scream was muffled by this and her eyes widened with shock. Was she actually kissing a Pokémon? Mewtwo's tongue moved all around Misty's mouth, both exploring and wanting everything he could find.

Misty was forced to submit and allowed for her own tongue to enter Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo, having felt this, was shocked and also became wide-eyed, but gladly accepted it and continued all of his activities.

Mewtow's long purple tail moved down to Misty's panties and slid underneath them. Misty let out another squeal, but it was also muffled by Mewtwo's mouth over her's. His tail lifted up Misty's panties and continued to lift them up until they finally were torn off of her. He then felt around with his tail for her hole. Once he found it, Mewtwo slowly dug his tail into Misty's wet and moist vagina.

Misty's eyes widened even more this time. Mewtwo's tail continued to move deeper and deeper inside her, and she could feel all of it with great detail. His tail was so big and wide that it almost seemed to hurt Misty and her eyes began to water up. She let out another squeal, but Mewtwo's mouth once again muffled it. Half of Mewtwo's tail was consumed by Misty's vagina when he finally stopped.

Finally pulling his mouth away, Mewtwo pulled his tail out of Misty. She let out a loud scream, now finally able to hear herself. Mewtwo turned his body around so that he was now facing Misty's lower end and Misty was looking straight up into his end. Mewtwo stared at Misty's vagina. It was almost completely wet thanks to his doing. It was raw, pink, and very inviting.

Well, said Mewtwo. I do believe that I have done my job. Now do your's.

Misty was afraid of what he meant by that. She had never before seen Mewtwo's member, and now she wonders how she could've possibly missed it. It was long, thick, and very hard by the looks of it. It was pink with a slight hint of purple added to it and came out of the very base of his tail. Misty knew what he was asking of her. . .and she didn't look forward to doing it.

She opened her mouth wide and moved her head forward. Misty placed Mewtwo's penis into her mouth and allowed her tongue to move all over it, especially its top. She started bobbing her head up and down over Mewtwo's penis, letting her mouth and tongue to move all around it. Mewtwo let out a long moan of pleasure from this and wrapped his tail around Misty's head, wanting more. Yes, yes. . .that's it. . .that's it.

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Misty was liking this. She also wanted more of Mewtwo and from Mewtwo. The psychic Pokémon began to hump into Misty's mouth, pulling his erection in and out, in and out. His long tail pulled Misty's mouth even closer to her body, shoving Mewtwo's penis deeper into her mouth. At first, Misty began to choke from this, but quickly got used to it. She moved her tongue around Mewtwo's penis inside her mouth more.

While Misty continued to suck on his member, Mewtwo decided to try something out. With his bottom not moving away from Misty's head, Mewtwo simply leaned his own head down towards Misty's vagina. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out and over Misty's lips. Misty wanted to scream again, but this time it was Mewtwo's penis that muffled her. With Mewtwo's penis in her mouth, it sounded like she was moaning, which seemed to excite Mewtwo even more. So, Mewtwo continued licking Misty's vagina with his tongue, making sure to trace over her curving lips, the soft bump, and even try to dig deeper into her wetness.

Misty screamed again through Mewtwo's penis. She tried to get his penis out of her mouth as Mewtwo stuck his tongue into her, but Mewtwo's tail was still wrapped around her head and he thrusted his hips even closer to her, not allowing her to escape.

Mewtwo placed both of his paws over Misty's vagina and used them to pull open the lips. Once he got them wide enough, he dug in his tongue again, going in as deep as he possibly could. He could taste everything inside her. . .and he liked it. He found himself liking this mating ritual more than he thought he would. Misty moaned even louder again and her body was trying to move. Mewtwo just kept moving his tongue inside her, but then noticed that her vagina collapsed on his tongue. Mewtwo was shocked at this and tried to retaliate, but was soon welcomed with Misty's juices that gushed out onto Mewtwo's face.

Quickly ripping his tongue out and covering his face, Mewtwo pulled his head away from the vagina. She seemed to still be gushing out just a little more, but soon stopped. As soon as her vagina stopped squirting out, Misty's body calmed down a bit more and she became quiet with Mewtwo's penis still in her mouth.

Mewtwo pulled his penis out of Misty's mouth, seeing that it was fully erected.

Wow. . .I never thought, said Mewtwo. Well. . .this isn't over yet. But now I do believe that I can finally start the actual insertion.

Misty's eyes widened as she heard this. Once again she attempted to escape, but to no prevail. Mewtwo noticed her reaction, turned his body around, and looked at Misty face-to-face.

Woman! I tire of your resistance! said Mewtwo, screaming inside of Misty's mind. You love this feeling just as much as I do, so then why do you still intend to fight? Calm down or I will force you to!

And she did. First, she was too tired from that last orgasm to really put up a fight and second, Mewtwo could still hold her down even when his mind is on other things. Misty was defenceless and could only submit.

Mewtwo, seeing Misty's submission on her face, smiled. He leaned in towards her face and licked her cheek with his long, rough tongue, sending shivers down Misty's spine. Mewtwo placed his mouth on her's again, giving her one more deep kiss, then scooted on the bed and around her body. Misty was confused for a second, but then realized what Mewtwo was trying to do.

Mewtwo got behind Misty's body, both of them still laying on the bed. Misty laying on top of Mewtwo, her whole backside against his whole frontside. Mewtwo reached down and grabbed his fulled erected member and aimed the very top towards Misty's sex. He's gonna fuck me from behind! thought Misty.

Sure enough, he did. Mewtwo, from behind Misty, thrusted his entire length inside of Misty. She gasped, from what exactly, she couldn't even tell, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Mewtwo pushed deeper into her, then slowly pulled out, then shoved back in, then pulled out. . .

Shoved in. . .

Pulled out. . .

Shoved in. . .

Pulled out. . .

Mewtwo continued his thrusting, moving faster by each thrust. He reached both of his paws over Misty's breasts on top of him and pulled her closer while squeezing them. Misty yelled out again. She could no longer deny it: she liked Mewtwo doing this. She wanted more. Misty grabbed one of Mewtwo's paws and held them closer to her breast. "More. . .more. . ."

She did not heard Mewtwo say anything, but just moan in pure pleasure. His thrusts were now amazingly fast, sending excitment all over Misty's body and sex. She could feel her climax coming again. . .and she looked forward to it. She even started bouncing up and down with Mewtwo's movements to try to give herself more pleasure.

Misty could feel Mewtwo getting excited as well. His member inside of her kept getting even harder and continued to contract while being inside.

Then, her climax finally came again. Misty's vagina quickly tightened around Mewtwo's member and gushed out her juices. Mewtwo quickly followed with his own ejaculation into Misty.

Misty felt Mewtwo's semen flow into her, but it wasn't like a small, steady, warm flow, like how she's always heard it would feel like. This was warm, yes, but Mewtwo's semen didn't flow into her, it shot into her. It felt like someone just turned on a waterhose at full blast inside Misty's vagina. Her eyes widened as the semen continued to gush into her, seeming to never stop. She could even feel her stomach slowly getting larger in size from all of the ejaculation.

Finally, Mewtwo seemed to be finished and he pulled himself out of Misty. Some white sperm spewed out of her sex, showing that it was overflowing. Mewtwo stood up and got off of the bed. Misty just laid there, unmoving. She didn't think that Mewtwo still had control over her, but she just wouldn't move.

I know that it takes about eight months for a female human to become fully pregnant, Mewtwo said. So, I'll come back in about seven months just in case of an earily birth.

Misty still didn't move. She heard something, the sound most Pokémon make when using teleport. She moved her head over and saw that Mewtwo was no longer there.

She still didn't move her body, but only her head. She looked down at her naked body and her stomach. Sperm covered her legs and her belly was already growing in size. Was it growing from the overflow or from the life that was forming inside of her? She couldn't tell.

We'' what did you think, my fist rape fic, and yes this was inspired by wildlucario's fanfic that got removed.


End file.
